When creating a three-dimensional package, graphics may be printed on a two-dimensional substrate, and a set of cut lines and crease lines will be imparted upon the substrate to yield a package flat that may be folded into a three-dimensional package. Because the package is cut from a substrate, the unused substrate represents a waste product that cannot easily be re-used in a package generation system. Although some manufacturers may begin with a substrate that having has dimensions that are similar to that of the design of the package flat, this is not always possible in the context of personalized packaging, where a particular package design may have a run length as small as one package. To reduce the cost associated with purchasing more substrate material than is needed for a package, and to promote waste reduction, package generation facilities seek more efficient methods and systems for using substrates in package generation.
This document describes systems and methods that present solutions to the problems discussed above, and which may also provide additional benefits.